


triptych

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Character Study, Introspection, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: and she has lived more lives than she knows
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	triptych

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObliObla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliObla/gifts), [incalyscent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incalyscent/gifts).



the silver city is full

of light. it is too much—

too empty—like the space you saw

beyond the gates of paradise.

but this place is not made for you;

the only things you desire are locked away 

behind the gates of a new paradise.

you think it hell:

your body made for higher pleasures only to be denied 

and at the cost of what?

the shambles of your sin,

the sharpness of your shame.

but you were not made for it, either.

the light of your soul needs a home, a place to carve your heart from your chest 

and let it grow again.

* * *

you are born into a verdant

land, and here it is you shall remain

through no fault of your own.

but oh it was your fault—

it will be your fault—

and you tumble into desire

without a second thought.

you are born again

into a world full of desire—

full of your sin—

and here, you have made your home

with what little peace you can carve

from the hollowness he leaves behind.

here, you have shaped a soul

with what little clay you have,

and you are more yourself than you have ever been.   
  


* * *

they tell you your body is soft

like the flesh of a rotting apple,

and you will not harden 

against their words; you can’t

go back.

you are in the garden over and 

over and you watch their faces as they

change. it is always disappointment—

betrayal, anger—and even as you reach,

even as you taste that which is putrid,

and burnt and hollow, the garden is 

your home.

the garden is your home now, tomorrow,

forever. and this rotting flesh is yours,

the sin you brought upon yourself

when his teeth tore into your skin.


End file.
